Insight
by Caridadxoxo
Summary: 'I never gave a moment of thought of the day that I would fall for that bad boy. Never did I ever give much thought into love really. It was never given, so I never was bothered. But when I saw how it changed the lives of so many people, I started to wonder. I gave me a spark. An idea. That was Insight.' Auslly.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter 1 everyone! I hope you enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm working really hard on this story, and I can't wait for you guys to read the whole thing! Thank you for being so patient throughout the whole "new story" process!**

* * *

"Ally."

Ugh.

"Ally."

Where is the damn snooze button?!

"Ally! Wake up, you got to get ready!"

This is worse than having an alarm clock give me a heart attack in the morning. I hesitantly opened one eye and when I saw the light being projected from the window I nearly felt myself go blind.

I yawned rather loudly, stretching my arms out. When I finally believed that I could survive the lighting in this room, I opened both eyes.

"Get ready." my dad said stubbornly and then walked out of the room. Today's a new day, have positive thoughts Ally. I sat silently on my bed just trying to think of a way to make this day decent.

Nothing.

*** I don't mind spending everyday,**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain,**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile,**

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile,**

**And she will be loved, and she will be loved…**

"Ally!"

I've already gotten tired of hearing 2 people say my name today. I take out one of my earphones and listen to that voice that echoes all the way to mars.

"Alls! Over here!"

"I'm coming!" I screamed, awhile being destroyed by this beautiful learning facility I call high school. It's brutal, but amazing.

"ALLY!"

I heard you the first time! Do you not see my getting crushed by the rest of the school's population?! I know I was invisible, but couldn't be _that_ invisible.

Ally Ma…"

Once I got myself out of the crowd, I ran over to her and put my hand over her mouth, **hard**.

"If you ever say my full name in public I will never forgive you, and I mean it." I said to her raising my eyebrows seriously.

"Okay, okay I get it!" she said putting her hands up in surrender.

This is Rebecca. She has beautiful features, face, and soul. 1 out of my 2 friends. She was rather girly. You see, I meet her in 8th grade when I was getting bullied (no shocker there) and she helped me out. Ever since then we've been the bestest of friends. She hangs out my friend Trish and I. Trish has been my best friend as long as I could remember. But for one, she can't keep a job. And she's very lazy. But I love her deeply.

"Look, so you know how-" I heard her breathe in sharply. This is the part where we all go silent. And I'm not exaggerating. Not one bit. God, help us all. Here we go again.

"Austin Moon is looking over here." she said awhile taking in a shaky breath.

Before I knew it, the whole hallway was quiet. Austin Moon made an entrance, that's for sure.

After a few moments of total silence everything started to slowly move once again. Austin leaned against the corner wall just _watching_ _us_. This is **terrifying**.

I can't even begin to comprehend how you can survive one full day covered in leather and jeans that seem to be one to size to big, but Rebecca simply defined it as _sagging_. It was in "style". Pft, yeah right.

"God, Austin is sooo freaky and to make it worse he's hot! No fair!" she huffed.

I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of that comment. Austin is just…mysterious. And not the "cool" kind just the…scary kind. It's like he _wanted_ you to fear him. But it worked like a charm, since he was the school's bad boy. Girls loved him more than algebra, but then again, it seemed that I was the only person that enjoyed the wonders of math. I've known him since kindergarten. He was never _all_ bad. He was just always the scary kind, I guess. He also knows I'm scared of him, and then he takes advantage of it.

You could say I am bullied on a regular basis; no doubt about it. Let's just there's a boy named Jonathan. He just LOVES to pick on me and make me feel completely worthless. I know him and Austin have a bad history. They always seem like there fighting to see who's more popular and who's more intimidating. Let's just say Austin is way more intimidating by a long shot.

Anyways, this is usually what happens. Jonathan picks on me; Austin always sees the whole thing happen. Once Jonathan leaves, and remember I'm still terrified, he comes and tries to tell me something that I believe is supposed to help me out in life or whatever, but in the end I'm even more terrified than before. The rivalry is known by every single person in this school, most people believe it's just to see who's better than whom, but I think it runs deeper. Something happened in the past. But I'll never get close enough to either of them to find out.

**_Bringggggg!_**

My thoughts are washed away by the sound of the bell.

Rebecca throws her head back and groans quite loudly, "Stupid bell! I wasn't even able to tell you what I wanted ask you! I'll see you at lunch, kay? Bye Alls!" she whipped around and sped away faster than I could say goodbye.

I was going to meet Trish at her locker because we usually walk to first period together. I saw her raise her hand and start waving, motioning me to come over. Then everything came at me at full speed. I turned my head slightly to see Austin Moon looking around checking out some red-headed female, which by the way she dresses, Rebecca would identify as a one of the school's _sluts_. Such a rude label. That was a sin. Everything that happened afterwards was in the speed of light. As I was walking in between a _vacant_ hallway I felt myself being pushed against a locker.

I heard Trish gasp from far away. Ow, that was probably going to leave a mark. I close my eyes and felt my lips start to flutter. "Ally, Ally, innocent old Ally. Didn't I tell you to dress better? How do you expect to make any friends dressed like _that_?" Jonathan spat in face his voice dripping with venom in every word. I opened my eyes, and out of instant I looked down at my outfit.

I was wearing a ruffled white blouse with a pink cardigan and dark jeans with flats. I raised my eyebrows. I thought I looked pretty decent. I heard Jonathan laugh something reflecting an evil tone. "Nerds, never learn do they?" His hand was right in front of my face I swear, I thought he was going to slap me. But then again, he just dropped my books. He would raise his hand near my face and then slam the books out of my hands where the would spread all over the hall floor.

"Oh, and I'll take that by the way. Need some new music to listen to."

He yanked my iPod right out of my hand. I wanted to fight back, to say something, to not let him get away anymore. But I couldn't. I'm powerless; I'm just Ally Dawson.

I heard him walk away laughing to a point where you barely notice that he had been there in the first place. I remained blinking often to keep myself from crying. I turned my head slightly to the right to notice Austin squinting at me, like he was examining what I would do next. I turned away quickly and bent down to get my books. Awhile I was picking everything up; I felt something gloom over me, a figure. And it wasn't Trish.

The mixed smell of Axe and tobacco filled my senses. It made my eyes burn. I felt like the sun had just burned out. Austin gave this cold and stiffening feeling to the atmosphere. My lips started to tremble again. My hair was covering the side of face like a cloak. I felt Austin bend down to knee level and gently move my hair behind my ear. I felt his cold breath spread throughout the left side of my face as he exhaled delicately.

He swiftly said, "A. P. P. E. A. R. A .N. C. E. Learn it. Use it. You might have a few more living days. Just make sure you don't have a heart attack. I'm just warning you, _sweetheart_." I felt sick to my stomach. His presence alone, gave me an extreme, anxious, terrifying feeling. I clenched my fists and held my books harder to my chest. I then stayed in that position for a few seconds. I felt him straighten up and slowly walk away till you could hear his footsteps fade away into another hallway.

"Ally!" I heard Trish yell as she ran closer towards me. But she sounded like an echo in my mind. Is what Austin did considered bullying or what? What is all this called? Is there even a word for it? Maybe sexual harassment! No…that's not it.

I slowly rose back up.

I couldn't begin to understand the feeling that had rushed throughout my body when he spoke. His words were so fluent and he acted like he knew what he was doing. It was total madness. I slowly blinked and started to walk with Trish talking by my side awhile I blanked her out. I couldn't connect my thoughts, everything was stuck together.

**_Bringggggg!_**

The bell that rung meant first period started. That alerted me. I was done thinking, now I was running to my first class with my thoughts flying around me.

* * *

*** Lyrics to Maroon 5's song, She Will be Loved. Such a beautiful song.**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1 of Insight! I can't wait for you guys to become more involved in the story with my crazy ideas and Auslly fantasies. Let's now celebrate with some cake!**


	2. Chapter 2

Trish and I ran as quickly as we could to first period which was literature. I could not believe this. I was late to class because of thoughts! I had a reason to be late! But then again I'm not going to let Ms. Robin know that I was later because I was being teased by Jonathan. I never told any adults about my bullying problem. I told myself that it was time to handle some things by myself, but then again, I can't really stand up for anything.

Back to topic! I'm never late! No! This was going to be a nightmare. I finally enter the classroom to see Ms. Robin doing roll. "Ah, it's nice to know that you decided to join us Ms. Rosa- Ms. Dawson, are you late?" she asked both of us, clearly shocked that I was tardy. I simply nodded. I was technically late, and just the thought of it made my heart break.

"Well, well than Ms. Rosa, Ms. Dawson," she spoke nodding at both of us.

"Let's have a seat. I'll write your detention slips in just a moment." she said in a tone of disappointment. I felt very guilty. I was never late! And it was all stupid Jonathan's fault! I don't care if that's a bad word (for me); he's a jerk. And don't even get me started with Austin…

Besides the fact that he's very intimidating, he's quite annoying.

I hurried and ran to my seat. I took out my journal and my book for this class. I placed my journal on my lap and took out my notes.

Awhile I'm writing down my notes, Ms. Robin drops off the dentition slip on my desk. I stop writing and focus on the little piece of paper that hurt my soul.

**DETENTION SLIP**  
Given detention for coming to class

with an unexcused tardy.

How exciting. Note the sarcasm. I sighed. What to do, what to do….

Ms. Robin started the lesson. As she wrote on the board, I couldn't help but notice her height. She was **awfully** short. She was **at** **least** 4'7. She was an older lady, late 50's early 60's. She had a bob cut, and black hair with growing grays.

After 25 minutes of taking notes of America's rights in the 1800's, Austin shows up. He slammed the door open causing me to flinch. Again, he sure made an entrance.

I heard a ton of girls giggle behind me; enthralled by his presence. I close my eyes trying to relax myself. He made my heart rate go haywire every single time he opens that door. I don't know if it's because his presence was to much for me, or because of the blow he creates when he opens the door.

Ms. Robin casually turns around, a scowl presented on her elder face. Well, she doesn't look very happy.

"Have a seat, Austin Moon." she said in a vociferous tone, but then quickly turned peaceful and quiet when she said the words, 'Austin Moon'.

He shrugged nonchalantly and then scoped the class, looking for a place to sit.

I stiffened and felt my body go hard. I felt a lump form in my throat, and it felt hard to breathe. The air in my lungs felt like it was burning.

Breathe, breathe…

I then felt myself calm down.

Ms. Robin cleared her throat, "Austin, have a seat next to Miss Ally, **please**."

Austin just raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to side slightly. "Seriously?" he questioned. He spoke in a mix of vex and boredom.

Ms. Robin held her head high. "Seriously. Here's your detention slip. Now take a seat." she spoke clearly, raising her voice, handing Austin the slip. That was her way on saying, 'end of conversation'.

Austin rolled his eyes and shaked his head, you can hear him mumbling words like, 'whatever' and 'screw you'.

I had to keep myself from gasping. What a foul use of language! ALLY. He's going to sit next to you. Try to stay alive. If I hold my breath can I pass out?

Breathe, breathe…

You can do it Ally. You'll survive. Just don't look, talk, touch, harass, or move toward him. He won't do anything to you; as long as you don't do anything to set him off.

Ms. Robin had gone back to teaching the lesson. But she only became noise in the back of my mind. Austin walked towards me one foot at a time. _Left, right, left, right…_

I should stop, that seemed creepy on so many levels.

He walked over and literally, just _fell_ on the chair. He was abusing school property! Poor chair…

"Hey nerd." he said out of nowhere, with 0 hesitation. That was rather rude if I must say. I remained quiet, finding it better if I didn't say anything at all. I felt him look at me as if he were waiting for me to respond.

I felt impatient. I was tapping my foot like a madwoman. He had this _energy_, that made me go crazy. Don't know if that's a good or bad thing, but it was sure frightening.

I looked at him. He was raising his eyebrows, something he tended to do a lot. It suited him though. The way it completely re-made the expression on his face. I have to admit, I started to stare at him in awe. He had really high cheekbones, and really stout, but plump lips full of color. He was fairly pale, but it fit him.

"Done staring?"

I looked away my eyes widening that he caught me staring. I felt myself flush, feeling heat not only go towards my face, but throughout my whole body. The pressure in my veins made me feel like I was going to explode.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, still feeling quite embarrassed.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I'm used to having girls stare." he said arrogantly, a small smirk turning into a full grin in a matter of seconds. I couldn't help but stare again.

His had the most beautiful smile I have ever saw, I didn't see it often (again, this was the first time I've ever seen it) and it was absolutely the most stunning thing I have ever seen. His teeth were perfectly straight and were pearly white. The curvature of his mouth was delightful. I have to ask him where he gets his teeth cleanings….

I stopped fantasizing over this boy's mouth. Wow, I didn't do that often. I then thought about the comment he had said moments before I was falling head over heels over his smile.

_I'm used to having girls stare._

Well, someone is cocky and very full of themselves, aren't they?

"Austin Moon. I was not staring. I was simply surprised."

He looked over at me his eyebrows lifting, and a small smile forming on his lips. "You're cute."

Holy cake.

I felt like I was going to either explode and dissolve into confetti, or just start screaming. I couldn't help but saying, "What?!" in a quiet but alerting voice.

"The way you get all tensed up and have really accurate grammar. I find it cute. That's not really a word I use often, but it perfectly describes you perfectly."

I tired my hardest to not just explode into a ball of color, but of course, I failed. Then all of a sudden, I felt really uncomfortable. I don't know why, but ever since he sat down there's this feeling inside telling me,

**_He's bad news._**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2! Do you feel the tension growing between the two of them? I kinda like it. :D Ally's character is a little hard to write, since I'm ****_nothing _****like her, it's weird. But I really enjoy writing this story, so I'll probably get used to it. I'll have chapter 3 up soon! It's going to be a looooong chapter. Very intense; look foward to a cliffhanger. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

After that, we didn't speak to each other. I started to feel uncomfortable and decided it was best to stop trying to make a conversation. I think he got the hint, because his lovely smile had vanished in a matter of seconds and turned into an unfaithful scowl; the expression that was usually on his face half of the time anyways.

He should be aware that more than half of the universe's population knows who he is, and know what he's capable of. We should fear him. He couldn't expect to be friends with everyone when he wanted to be. I wonder what its like to be hated and envied the way he is…

**_Bringgg!_**

Finally. Fourth period is over, so here comes lunch. I can finally relax and just talk to the girls. They were the only reason I wasn't totally ashamed of who I was. They gave me a little hope, a little courage. No one else even bothered to give me one glance. Everyone was just heartless and had no insight, no understanding of what went on in this thing we call life. The truth of it all was that, no one really cared.

* * *

"Ally!"

Here we go. Rebecca came running towards me at full speed and gave me a quick hug. We them hooked arms and began walking; her head was held high, as if it was nobody's business.

"I felt like time was slowing down. Every class went so **fucking** slow. I couldn't stand it. School isn't my thing. I'd much rather be out in the rain forest taking some pics or something." she spoke with utter repugnance. Rebecca was inspired to be a photographer. She first took classes her at school, and she fell in love with it. I still cringed at the use of language in that sentence.

"Have some respect, Rebecca! You know I can't stand when you use profanity." I said cringing at the thought of her saying it once more. I did not like swearing,_ not at all_. It was disrespectful, and I found no purpose for it.

I saw Rebecca roll her lightsome, chestnut eyes. They were very fair in brightness but very deep in color. They reminded me of the coffee table in my living room at home.

"You need to lighten up once in awhile, Ally Dawson. Living the way you are, with those regulations and rules, you won't live pass 30."

I scoffed, offended. "Well," I mumbled while shaking my head side-to-side mocking her words.

"It's true Alls. You're so uptight. You need to learn to have fun. Let loose. Don't think to much, just _do_." A clever, but playful smile formed on the left side on her lips, making it slightly lopsided.

I sighed.

I don't need to have fun. I'm Ally. I'm physically and mentally unable to do it. As I recall, I'm kind of a buzz kill. Not much fun there. I can attempt it. I can try to be a little more amusing, no promises but I **can **try.

Well, no I can't.

Being who I am, it is highly unlikely. I'm nothing special. Just good ol' Ally Dawson.

"Rebecca, it's just not me. I can't be **fun**. I'm just suck the nice energy with my nerd energy. I wonder why you and Trish still deal with me…" I said sadly, realizing how bad of a friend I must be. They have to deal with me everyday. The more I though about it, the more it hurt. I felt like my identity was stabbing me in the heart multiple times, with no hope of recovering.

Ally, don't say that!" she screamed. She was shaking her head in disapproval. "Trish and I love you to death! Never think that you are not good enough! So yeah, you may not be the most exciting person that ever walked the planet, but you're not boring! You have such an imagination and you taught me how to be myself. Before I met you, I hung out with the populars and it was the worst thing I had ever experienced. Imagine, having to pretend to be someone your not just to get someone to look at you. It was hell. You're a true friend. Never think of yourself as anything less." she said, a grin forming of her face.

It felt nice to know she cared. I didn't need much. I had her and Trish and for once, that was enough.

* * *

I now walk my sore body to detention. Having to come from PE was not amusing. I was usually a straight A student, but when it came to PE, I was in for failure.

Trish didn't come with me. She had to leave early for a dentist appointment during lunchtime, so she was excused from detention. How do you think it feels going to detention when your such a nerd? Not good. I didn't feel to proud. Even though when I told Rebecca I got it from being late, she burst out laughing and said that there was progress for me to get out of my shell.

I groaned as I got to the door. I just stood there. Staring at the door.

For three minutes straight.

"Are you going to enter or not?" a voice came from behind me.

I quickly turned around frighten, my eyes widening to see Austin Moon leaning against the wall, cocking his to the side looking at me, his eyebrows raised, his eyes gleaming with amusement.

"I-I…"

I couldn't speak. I was beyond embarrassed. I just stared at the floor. It sure needed a good cleaning and waxing…

"My face is up here, sweetheart."

I looked up. Again with that word. I noticed how interesting his voice sounded. It was very low, but it had a hint of playfulness in it, every once in a while.

"You should just go inside. It isn't that bad. Mr. Chrome leaves after the first 5 minutes to go do 'paperwork'." Austin said in a low tone, using his fingers to exaggerate the word paperwork. "I honestly think he just goes smoke pot in the back room." he said shrugging and walking ahead of me to open the door. I felt his hand come in contact with mine, our hands brushing ever so slightly. I saw a sly smile unfold on his firm face.

He opens the door and peeks his head inside. By the sound of it, it seems like it was empty. I breathed out in relief realizing I wouldn't have to deal with other people's remarks about miss goody two shoes having detention.

He came out again and motioned me to walk in.

"Ladies first."

I sighed, straighten my back, and walked in. I took a few steps inside and it felt very cold.

Like I was being stored inside a freezer. I shivered out of impulse. I then felt something being put on me. I smelled Axe and tobacco. I looked at my shoulders and saw Austin's leather jacket hanging on my shoulder. His finger glided along my shoulder and traced the smalls of my back. My breath caught in my throat. He saw that I had stiffen, and he slowly moved his fingers away from my back. I relaxed, finally able to breath normally again.

Before I could ask any questions about the jacket, he spoke up.

"Keep it. You're cold. You need it more than I do anyways."

I looked around the room; it was an old classroom/library. A chalkboard filled up the whole front and back wall. It was old and scratched up. There were individual desks that lined up in four rows of seven each. To the right where three _huge_ bookshelves, like the ones in public libraries. (I went often.) I walked towards them to see old classics and things that were taught in literature throughout high school._ Romeo & Juliet, How to Kill A Mockingbird, The Scarlett Letter, Little Women, Pride and Prejudice…_

"They're really good books. But I can't stand Romeo & Juliet. So cliché. Love like that, doesn't exist." he said right over my shoulder. I was surprised that he at least knew the title of the book.

"Romeo & Juliet is marvelous book. Every page was bewitching and exquisite. Love like that doesn't exist because we don't all have the feuding families and what not. The ending was bitter blue. It was beautifully written tho-" unable to finish my sentence because I had turned my head to have my face right in front of his.

"Interesting…Do you think your thoughts are accurate?"

I didn't know what to make of that question. His face was right there. My heart was beating at 100 mph but I felt it suddenly slow down and until I couldn't feel it anymore. Everything was quiet. I only heard the sounds of our humble breathing; the sounds of it in perfect rhythm. I ignored his question and asked in a low voice,

"You read?"

He smiled in spite of himself.

"A little. I have experienced a lot throughout my lifetime, and I never read. I started reading hoping I could be removed from this world and to explore another. Having to be in someone else's shoes and there problems and lifestyles. Its fascinating, to be honest. Makes you think about life…"

His words were interrupted by Mr. Chrome walking in.

"Ms. Dawson, **Austin**, have a seat." he said his voice dripping with disgust when he mentioned Austin's name.

I turned to look at Austin. He just glared at the teacher. If looks could kill, Mr. Chrome would have evaporated.

"Sit **_down_**." Mr. Chrome said in-between his teeth. He was starting to become impatient, telling by the expression on his face.

"Austin…" I said my voice faltering.

"C'mon." he said lightly, grabbing my wrist softly taking me to the back to sit down. Once I had taken a seat, I put my bag down. Austin had taken a seat next to me.

I looked over at Austin to see him staring at something. I take a glance at Mr. Chrome he is staring, no, glaring at Austin.

"Don't you think you should leave already?" Austin said in a vicious and hateful tone. Mr. Chrome glared once more, but then swiftly walked out of the room.

Mr. Chrome was probably in his mid 20's. He has nice copper brown hair that he gels upward. He was green eyes, all together, he has a nice face. He's about 6'0. Him and Austin didn't seem to like each other much, that's for sure.

Me being a curious cat, I decided to ask him what's wrong.

"What's the deal between you and Mr. Chrome?" I said delicately.

"I don't want to talk about it." he growled in a low voice.

"I'm just curious…"

"Ally. Don't get under my skin. I have a low temper. Especially right now. I don't want to say or do anything that I'll regret." he said, his eyes hard.

"You can just tell me…"

Let's just say I should have stopped talking. He got up and started yelling incredulously.

"Ally! Shut up. I do not need you in my fucking business. No wonder you have no friends, you're a pain in the ass!" he said his voice getting higher and louder.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Stop. Really your just so- ARGH!" she said, nearing his hand towards my face. I flinched and my mouth fell. My heart felt like it was going to leap out of my chest. I thought he was going to hit me. I was scared and angry.

He instantly retracted his hand when he saw me flinch. He opened his mouth but no words came out. Then he was apologizing to me.

"Ally I wasn't going to-"

I was terrified. Before I knew it, I was running away. I already opened the door and was running _for my life_. Austin called after me, but I decided not to look back. I'll deal with me ditching detention tomorrow.

He raised his hand. He _was_ about to hit me. I knew he was bad news. I kept running. I heard something fall out of my bag. I didn't even bother to see what it was. I just kept running. I couldn't believe that for one second I though he was different. My thoughts where everywhere and before I knew it, I felt my warm tears streaming down my face. I thought he was different, but he's not. He's everything but a friend. He's dangerous.

_He will hurt you. He's not safe. He's dark. He's terrifying._

**He's Austin Moon.**

I ran outside, past the parking lot, and into the field. My feet were so tangled up from all the running, I fell. I held the jacket Austin had given me and pulled it around me tighter. I wasn't going to experience getting hit, _again_. I realized I wasn't mad at Austin. I was mad at _him_. He's the reason I'm like this. I kept crying. But now, it wasn't because of Austin.

* * *

**Oooo, suspense! Well it was a little longer than before! Things are going to get intense now. Are you ready for it? Austin may have seemed a little sweet, but he's naturally not. He's terrifying. He's done a whole lot more awful things than raising his hand towards a girl. You want to know more don't you? Well, you just have to wait. Chapter 4 will be here soon!**


End file.
